clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WILDSTARSKAORI
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clone Wars Fannon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Indianasean page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Clonefanatic (Talk) 00:00, December 25, 2011 What is this wiki? What is this wiki about? Oh and i am also new so please tell me about this wiki.Clonetrooper3434 19:08, January 4, 2012 (UTC)CT3434 Re: Help Ok two things, first thing I am a little busy on three other wikis, but I may have time to come help sometime. Secondly I am not! I repeat I am not lying about season 5 and there really is going to be a new movie!!!!!!!!!! Why would I lie about something I really love?!?! P.s. how many people r on ur wiki? P.p.s. why don't u edit about yourself on my wiki? P.p.p.s. did u like the season finale? Clonefanatic 01:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok listen if Fi is in the show which I'm not sure he will, (it's a five out of ten chance) he will be in the 2013 movie not this season. Also I don't care that much for spamming, it's alright with me. Any other questions? Clonefanatic 04:53, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, indiana people tell me that spamming is when people only chat and dont edit. But Im sayin that's alright. And there is about two or three different Fis on the wookipedia. It's a popular name. Besides read about him. Also I dont have a link for the film because it's really top secret right now. My fellow editor; Clone trooperjessy has a friend who's in the 501st legion (a very good fan site that gives info, and helps create some of the shows.) And CW is looking for a new clone. They liked mine, and said if im chosen I will look different because i look sorta like rex, and in the movie I would execute Order 66 on a Jedi. At the moment, Jessy is audtioning for a part to play a bounty hunter in the film. Pretty cool huh? P.S. There's a comment on a stupid vid on YouTube, (Star Wars The clone wars Season 5) is the name. It turns out not to be a prieview but a trailer for SWRC. Its the first comment. Also google search Clone Wars Season 5, and i think it's called theforce.net, it has all the ep info for the show. The last one's called a hero's sacrifice. I think Ahsoka will die there. :( P.P.S. Does this help?????? Clonefanatic 14:02, March 18, 2012 (UTC) well he checked my wiki himself and said its good. And there is a possibility he might be in. I dont want Ahsoka to die! P.S. when r u going to edit a page? Clonefanatic 21:46, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Indiana where r they gonna sell the darth maul figures in NY? I have that ARC trooper that u have for ur avatar in Legos along with Savage Opress. I also used to have the Rogue Shadow. What figures do u have. Ps do u have SW action figures? Clonefanatic 01:26, March 19, 2012 (UTC) No. Mean I have the unidentified red arc trooper that u have as ur pic. Clonefanatic 01:36, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Wai which state do u live in? Oh and about the figure, it's good, it's just that my friend gave it to me, but he lost the rangefinder, it's only twelve bucks u know? I want the republic cruiser that comes with eath koth Quinlan vos and some wolf pack guys what about u? Clonefanatic 01:50, March 19, 2012 (UTC) What Lego figures do u have? Ur soooo lucky to live in CA! There's no comic cons or anything like fan related like u have out there. 'cept for the toy fair, I'm planning on going to that. I don't know if u would want to; but would u like to trade Lego figures? Clonefanatic 13:42, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know about the recon trooper. I think I'll trade let me think about first. And I'll get back to u. Ps u sure that's all. Of ur guys, I only have two. Savage awesome fig and ur fav ARC trooper. Clonefanatic 17:27, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Welli think I can get u the commando droid. U dont have any other mini figures though right? If u don't I'll take the recon trooper with a clone trooper head and a extra blaster. Is that alright? Ps I might not have the droid until either later on today or sometime this week. Because my friend has it. Not me. Clonefanatic 17:59, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Wait so if I give u the arc trooper you'll give me a full clone trooper and the recon trooper? Is that what u want to trade? I would though like a few attachments though. If u have any? Ps I saw the sith trooper and malgus. SICK!!!!!! I like the sith trooper. R they comin out with those. Pps do u have a shadow Arf trooper? Clonefanatic 18:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok so I have to give you the commando droid and the ARC for a clone and recon trooper? Clonefanatic 18:42, March 19, 2012 (UTC) What would ulike? Cause I like the arc a little more than a commando droid. So I give u droid you'd give me what? Clonefanatic 19:17, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Understood Alright once my friend gives me the droid sometime this week, we can then exchange address' and I'll send it to u. Understood? Ps I'll contact u when I have the droid. Clonefanatic 02:18, March 20, 2012 (UTC) If u don't want to trade its alright. I understand u don't want to give out personal info. Trust me when I say though, I'm just a 14 year old. I would nothing to do with ur ID or whatever. If u want I could give u my address first? I really do not want anything that involves ur personal life except to merly trade figures and have a good fellow wiki contributor friendship. Alright? Clonefanatic 03:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Good alright. To be honest I didnt know if my parents would let ship something across the US. :) and I think ur wikis alright. I love the word mark and would love it if u told me how to do it. U just need to think of which people would like to be on. Most people like in my case, love fanfics and would love to write about their own character. Believe it or not, this is my first wiki, I just made it last September! Well see ya later. Ps please tell me how to do the word mark thingy.!:D Clonefanatic 04:19, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok I made my logo, but its too tiny, and the other pics i have the dimensions is too large. How do I make it larger?????????????? Clonefanatic 17:20, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Sup, haven't seen u in a while. Clonefanatic 13:49, April 1, 2012 (UTC)